


My Lover's the Sunlight

by CherryblossomBucks



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, kinda i guess, matt just Really Loves his little brother ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryblossomBucks/pseuds/CherryblossomBucks
Summary: “Yeah, uh, I’ve been thinking about it for a while, actually? And I want to try again,” Nick says, and Matt searches his eyes for any sign of discomfort but finds only determination.“Okay,” the grin grows back onto Matt’s face, his mind racing through all of the enticing possibilities, “Okay, yeah,” he buries his face back into Nick’s neck, arms settling around his waist to pull him into a hug, “We can do that.”





	My Lover's the Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> i was working on the next chapter of Expect it to Remain when this took my brain hostage. i suppose this is my love letter to nick jackson, and also an apology for always managing to focus more on matt than on him. i have no idea when in any sort of timeline this is supposed to take place, but they mention kenny once, so

Matt is on him the second the hotel room door closes behind them. He presses Nick up against the wall, kissing him hard and his hands find their way under Nick’s shirt, grasping at his back and hips. Nick moans into his mouth, pulling at Matt’s hips to grind them together. They’re still in their ring gear, having chosen to return to their hotel directly after their match instead of hanging around – none of their friends were on the show with them anyway – and the thin fabric makes the friction delicious. Matt almost puts a tear in Nick’s shirt in his hurry to get it off and once it is, he turns his attention to Nick’s neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses to it.

“Whoa, slow down there,” Nick says panting slightly, but he tilts his head to the side to give Matt more space. Matt makes a dismissive sound in answer and one of Nick’s hands finds its way into his hair as Nick laughs.

“No, hey, I’m serious, I gotta,” he cuts himself off with a gasp as Matt nips him in the junction between his neck and shoulder, but he gives an insistent tug on Matt’s hair, “I gotta talk to you.”

Matt gives a final kiss to his pulse point before pulling back reluctantly. “Why,” he asks, giving an exaggerated pout.

“Stop that.” Nick smiles fondly at Matt before his face takes on a more serious expression. “I was thinking,” he trails off, eyes flickering off to the side for a second before he meets Matt’s gaze again, head slightly lowered as he shifts on his feet, “I was thinking maybe you could top tonight?”

Matt blinks at the question before his face lights up with a grin, which slowly melts into a frown. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, uh, I’ve been thinking about it for a while, actually? And I want to try again,” Nick says, and Matt searches his eyes for any sign of discomfort but finds only determination.

“Okay,” the grin grows back onto Matt’s face, his mind racing through all of the enticing possibilities, “Okay, yeah,” he buries his face back into Nick’s neck, arms settling around his waist to pull him into a hug, “We can do that.”

Nick hugs him back, mumbling a thank you into his hair. They stay like that for a moment – just holding each other close – until Matt takes a deep breath and pulls away.

“Come on.” He leads Nick over to one of the beds stepping out of his shoes as they go. Nick does the same, and soon Matt is guiding him down onto the mattress, pulling Nick’s hair out of its tie and pushing lightly at his chest to make him lay down.

Matt settles in on top of him, leaning down to kiss him softly. He lets his lips linger at Nick’s with every movement, every touch slow but fleeting at the same time. Matt drags a hand up Nick’s side, leaving goose bumps in its wake, and Nick sighs into the kiss, opening his mouth just a fraction wider to as for more. Matt relents for just a moment, letting their tongues meet and slide together just as slow before he rises back up, putting a hand to Nick’s cheek.

“Gorgeous,” he says, and Nick blinks up at him in askance.

“You’re gorgeous,” Matt repeats as he leans back in to press a kiss to Nick’s forehead, and then his other cheek. Nick huffs a laugh when Matt trails kisses down the side of his neck to his shoulder. “Absolutely gorgeous, and the best at everything you do.”

“Matt, what-“ Matt cuts him off by touching his thumb to Nick’s mouth, dark eyes on Nick’s while kissing his way along his arm.

“Your backspin elbows are the best in the business,” Matt pauses to nip at the inside of Nick’s elbow, kissing it after in apology for the brief hurt before continuing down the arm to his hand.

“I love the way you touch me,” he gives a kiss to the tip of each finger, and then the palm before nuzzling his cheek into it, “No one else can make me feel as good.”

“Not even Kenny?” Nick tries to laugh again as he says it, but it comes out breathless.

“Not even Kenny,” Matt agrees, letting the hand he had held up back down to the mattress and raising the other one to kiss the back of it before lacing their fingers together.

“I love it when I get to just hold your hand,” he says as he makes his way down this arm. He pauses at Nick’s upper arm, giving a long lick over his bicep. “And you’re so strong. When you cross your arms it makes your muscles stand out, and I can’t tear my eyes away.”

It should be weird having Matt give so much attention to his arms and hands, and the things he’s saying should sound awkward and unnatural, but it’s not, they don’t, and Nick is blushing hard when Matt comes back up to his neck.

“Your voice is beautiful, even when you sing falsely.” Matt can feel through his lips the way the muscles in Nick’s throat work as he swallows. He kisses the hollow of Nick’s throat and follows a collarbone out to the side before turning to make his way down to a nipple. He licks it and lets his teeth graze it in the ghost of a bite, the hand that isn’t holding Nick’s coming up to toy with the other. Nick hisses, pushing his chest up into the touches, free hand lodging itself in Matt’s hair again.

Matt continues to the dip between Nick’s pecs, and from there down to his stomach, tongue briefly dipping into his navel. His hand follows, to come and rest at Nick’s hip. “Your swantons are amazing, there’s this grace to everything you do.”

He kisses along the skin just above Nick’s gear, pulling away to keep the contact light and counteract Nick lifting his hips in search of friction, but hooks his fingers into the waistband. He has to let go of Nick’s hand to start pulling them down. He presses a kiss to each of the dips in Nick’s hips before sitting up to make room for him to get the pants off all the way. Nick has to let go of his hair, and his hand falls limply down to the mattress. He makes a low sound as the fabric rubs along his erection, and Matt drags them down his thighs, appreciating every new centimetre of skin being revealed.

Once they’re off, he throws them in the general direction of their suitcases, leaning in again to plant a kiss on one of Nick’s thighs, just below the line of his boxers.

“Matt, c’mon,” Nick says as Matt bites and sucks at the spot, hips rising into the air again.

“You’re the one who told me to slow down,” Matt points out when he’s satisfied with the hickey, and Nick lets his hips fall back down with a huff, settling in for more of this strange praise-filled teasing.

“I love your legs,” Matt says as he trails kisses up the inside of the thigh, every one feeling like a spark of electricity. “I love your knees,” he kisses Nick’s knee, continuing down, “and your shin strikes, even when it’s me they hit.”

Nick starts to laugh breathily at that, and it continues as Matt pulls his sock off to kiss the sole of his foot. “Those probably smell terribly, you weirdo.”

“Yeah,” Matt chuckles, doing the same with the other foot, “but I still love them.”

He starts from the ankle now, still the same slow kisses as when he began.

“I love your kicks, and even just the way you run the ropes.” He leaves another hickey on this thigh, further down. If he could he would leave them in more visible places, proclaim that Nick is his, forever, but instead they get to be another part of this secret between them. When he reaches Nick’s boxers again he pulls back, stroking his fingers over the fabric, the sensation making Nick’s hips buck up in search for more. “I love your jumps, and dives, and flips, I love everything you do, in the ring and out. I just love _you_ Nick, I love you so damn much, babe.”

“If you would show that love by fuckin’, touching my dick already that would be great,” Nick says, voice strained, and Matt can’t help but burst out laughing.

“I’m getting there! I promise,” he says as he removes Nick’s underwear – quicker than he did the pants – and lets his fingers dance over the skin under, never quite reaching touching distance of Nick’s erection, “See? We’re closer already.”

“Is this payback for the time I made you cry by not letting you cum? It is, isn’t it,” Nick huffs, trying to reach down himself but Matt fends off his every try, resulting in something similar to a slap-fight.

“Maybe a little,” Matt snickers, grabbing both of Nick’s arms and leaning in over him to press them down to the bed by his head, “But, also…”

There’s a shift in Matt’s voice back to a much more serious tone, and it makes Nick stop fighting the hold. He looks up to meet Matt’s eyes and the open adoration in them takes his breath away. “You don’t… I don’t get to do this often, so I want to make it last. And, I want to make this as good as possible for you, and despite how much I complain in the moment, when you tease me endlessly it’s always so amazing when you finally touch me, or fuck me, or whatever it is.”

Nick has to take a moment before he can come up with anything to say to that, and even then the best he can do is an awed “Kiss me?”

Matt obliges him, coming down to capture his lips in a deep kiss on the verge of being frantic, but Matt makes sure they keep the pace down. As he lets Nick’s arms go to feather touches along his body, they immediately get to scrambling at his back and neck, trying to drag Matt down on top of him and Matt has to put a hand to Nick’s hips to keep him from rutting up against him. Nick gets a hold of the hem of Matt’s shirt and pulls hard on it in a rush to get it off of him. Matt helps him, but in doing so ends the kiss to sit back up. Nick growls and grabs after him, but Matt just grabs the hand and kisses the knuckles clearly amused.

“God, Matt, just, just-“ Nick cuts himself off with a frustrated sound.

“Just what, babe?” Nick keens as Matt ghosts a finger up the side of his erection, bucking up into the air again. When he comes down, Matt leans his cheek on Nick’s knee, taking in the image of Nick spread out in front of him a frustrated mess and runs his hands along the back on Nick’s thighs.

“Your dick is just as gorgeous as the rest of you,” he says, leaning down to nudge the shaft with his nose. Nick moans loudly at the touch, hand finding Matt’s hair again and attempts to pull him down further onto it, but instead Matt presses a kiss to the base and comes back up to lean over him.

“ _Matt_ ,” Nick whines and Matt silences him with a short kiss to the lips. He looks up to find the lube and condoms already waiting on the small table between the beds, silently thanking their earlier selves for having enough sense to make sure they were prepared. He grabs them and gives Nick another quick kiss.

“You ready?” Nick groans at the question, asked in a low voice right next to his ear.

“ _Yeah_ , Matt, please.”

Matt places a lingering kiss at the side of Nick’s throat before slinking back down. Placing the condom to the side for now, he pours a generous amount of lube over his hand. He runs it over his fingers to warm it up before finding his way to Nick’s entrance.

“Remember to relax,” he says while running a finger along his rim and putting his lips to Nick’s shaft.

Nick lets out a shaky “yeah” before making a loud noise as Matt closes his mouth around the head of his cock at the same time as pushing into his hole. Matt stops at the first knuckle, mouth coming off with a wet pop and going back to fleeting touches along the shaft as he lets Nick get used to the small intrusion. He gives a broad lick from base to head before taking Nick into his mouth again as the pushes in to the second knuckle. Matt’s other hand presses Nick’s hips to stillness as he bobs his head up and down once when he lets his finger make it’s way into Nick fully.

The heavenly feeling of Matt sucking him off is a more than sufficient distraction to the discomfort of the penetration, and Nick is already breathing hard by the time Matt can move the one finger in and out at a decent pace. He keeps the rhythm of his mouth and hand matching, and the hand in his hair flexes in time with it.

“Gimme, ah- gimme another,” Nick says eventually, and Matt hums around him, sending delicious vibrations up his spine and making him groan deeply. Matt does as instructed, pushing a second finger in with the first at the same time as he licks at the slit in Nick’s head before taking as much of him into his mouth as he’s able to.

The pace slows down to accommodate for the bigger strain on Nick’s entrance, and he has to remind himself to not buck up into the wet heat surrounding his cock, because while Matt has a hand on him to hold him down it’s no secret that they have more power in their legs than arms. There’s also the temptation of pulling on Matt’s head to guide him down further and fucking into his mouth that way, but just as he starts to lose that control Matt presses his fingers to Nick’s prostrate and Nick jolts, almost yelling at the sudden wave of pleasure that courses through his body.

Matt pulls off his dick to grin up at him, and the sight of his swollen, spit-shiny lips and face framed by the hair not quite yet coming loose from its tie is so erotic that Nick is sure that he could cum right then and there. Doubly so when Matt substitutes his mouth with a loose fist as he pants for air, scissoring the fingers inside of Nick and pressing up against his prostrate every so often to send him into full body shudders. He can’t stay still anymore, and Matt doesn’t stop him when he starts to thrust up into the hand.

“ _Yeah_ baby, that’s it.” Matt watches the movement of Nick’s hips, letting him fuck himself on Matt’s fingers.

“Matt,” Nick get out between breathy noises, hips starting to stutter, “Y-you gotta, I’m gonna-“

Matt presses his fingers tightly around the base of Nick’s cock, preventing him from coming, and guides him back down onto the mattress. He gives Nick time to catch his breath, keeping his fingers still all the way inside of him.

“You okay?” Matt asks and strokes his thigh gently as he waits for Nick to relax again.

“Yeah,” Nick eventually answers, swallowing. Matt’s fingers return to press around his base, and he looks down in time for Matt to flash a devilish smirk at him before diving down to take him deep into his throat. He presses a third finger in at the same time, but Nick barely notices as he throws his head back, letting out a string of wordless nonsense between gritted teeth.

Matt pulls back off with a pop and kisses the head, returning to the fleeting touches from the start. It gives Nick more mind to focus on the alien drag of Matt’s fingers working inside of him, but he finds that he doesn’t mind it all that much at this point. In itself it doesn't bring him any pleasure, but it doesn’t lessen the pleasure from the things around it.

He even feels more empty than relieved when Matt eases his fingers out of him, breaking all contact between their skin to kick out of the rest of his clothes. He hisses as his own erection meets the air at last, an ache he had ignored the best he could while seeing to Nick. He finds the condom he put aside earlier and rolls it on quickly, having to steady himself with a hand on Nick’s knee as he smears lube over it.

As he does, he looks Nick over, trying to memorize every detail of what is on display in front of him. Nick with his hair flung out around his head in a halo, a line of spit running down his cheek, both of which glow a lovely red. The line of his shoulders and his arms resting on the bed, hands half-open in complete relaxation, his chest and waist, lined with muscle visible in every shift of his body. His legs spread apart to accommodate Matt sitting between them, and the line down to his crotch, where his dick covered in a shining mixture of precum and saliva stands flushed to attention and there, his hole loose and waiting.

Every line, curve and angle of him is beautiful enough to take Matt’s breath away, and his eyes are as gorgeous as always when Matt meets them, smiling softly. His chest feels fit to burst when Nick smiles back just as softly, and Matt falls forward on top of him, burying his face in Nick’s neck.

“I love you,” he says, trying to put every ounce of that emotion into his words, “so much.”

A hand comes up to stroke over his hair, and when he looks up, Nick is still giving him that same smile. “I love you too.”

Matt presses their foreheads together, keeping eye contact with Nick as he lines himself up. “Ready?”

“Yeah, Matt,” there’s a hint of exasperation in Nick’s words as his eyelids flutter with the press of Matt’s dick to his entrance, “Just _fuck me_ already.”

Matt captures Nick’s lips in a heated kiss as he presses in, groaning as he settles in as far as he can go. The plan is to give a long time for Nick to adjust properly, but when he grits out “ _Move_ ,” Matt can’t do anything but obey. The movement inside of him is still strange, but when every drag catches along his prostrate Nick can’t find much space to complain about it. Matt’s hands roam all over his body as he thrusts slow and deep into him. They follow the lines of his chest, or arms, or legs, or come down under his back to press them together, letting Nick’s cock slide against Matt’s stomach.

They settle on his hips for a while to almost pull him onto Matt’s dick further, and Nick stutters out a moan as the change in angle lets Matt hit his prostrate dead on. Nick’s legs close around Matt’s hips, trying to lift himself closer.

“Matt,” he breathes the second time it happens, and Matt inhales sharply.

“That’s it, baby,” Matt murmurs right into his ear, “Say my name baby, come on.”

And Nick does, letting Matt’s name spill from his lips with almost every thrust, voice rising in urgency and desperation as Matt picks up the pace. He gets an arm up around Matt’s shoulders to clutch at him when Matt closes a fist around his erection, both the strokes and movement of Matt’s hips starting to feel hurried.

“Matt,” Nick pants, “Matt I’m gonna, I’m gonna-“

“It’s okay Nick, it’s okay,” Matt shushes him, “Won’t you cum for me baby?”

Those words and a twist of Matt’s hand send Nick spilling onto his stomach, the last chant of Matt’s name bleeding out into a whine. A shudder runs through his body, his back arching up from the mattress, and Matt keeps thrusting hard into the heat of him. It’s not long until the sensation of Nick’s walls tight around him brings Matt into orgasm as well, hips stuttering to a halt deep inside Nick with a drawn out moan.

He has the presence of mind to pull out slowly – Nick hissing in discomfort as he does – before letting himself go slack, pressing down on top of Nick with his entire weight. Matt isn’t sure how much time passes, but when he comes back to himself Nick is running his hands through his hair, having finally removed his hair tie fully.

He takes a deep breath, nuzzling further into Nick’s chest. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Nick echoes, chuckling.

“How’d I do?” Matt asks, running a hand down Nick’s side in appreciation.

“You did great,” Nick pauses as if to continue, but leaves it at that, so Matt finishes for him.

“But it’s not your thing?”

“Yeah,” Nick sighs, and Matt hums in understanding.

“That’s okay, I’ll just keep loving it enough for the both of us,” Matt grins, “but thank you for trying.”

Nick presses a kiss to Matt’s head, closing his eyes briefly. “Anything for you. Now get off, I’m not going to sleep like this.”


End file.
